coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketura, Israel
Ketura ( , Ktora) is a kibbutz north of Eilat in the Arabah rift valley. It has approximately 130 members and 150 children (including adult offspring). About one third of the members are native Israelis, with the rest coming from the United States, Canada, England, South Africa, Australia, Spain, France, Latin America, Switzerland, the Netherlands and the former Soviet Union. History Ketura was founded in November 1973 by a group of young Americans, who had just graduated the Young Judaea Year Course in Israel program. Difficulties in the early years frustrated many of the inhabitants of the kibbutz, causing many of the founders to leave rather soon. At the same time, more Young Judaeans joined the community, along with a variety of other immigrants as well as Israeli Scout movement graduates, and it grew. This growth resulted in a more stable lifestyle for the inhabitants of Ketura. Tradition Ketura is unique among kibbutzim for its religious pluralism. Although the Kibbutz is not considered a religious kibbutz, Kashrut and Shabbat are observed in the dining room, public areas, and at social and cultural events. There is a functioning synagogue. However, individual members are free to practice or ignore religious traditions in their homes as they see fit. The population of the kibbutz is composed of observant, masorati, and secular members - an unusual situation for an Israeli kibbutz. Ketura received the Speaker of the Knesset Prize for religious tolerance as a result of its religious progressiveness. Economy Agriculutural enterprises of the kibbutz include a date orchard and a dairy herd. The kibbutz has a large cow shed for milk production, but it is most famous for its guest house and educational center (Karen Kolot) and its Algae plant. The algae plant (Algatech) processes haematococcus algae through a filtration system in order to extract natural astaxanthin. The extract is then sold around the world as a natural high-quality ingredient for fish food; as a natural pigment for use in cosmetics, and as a nutraceutical. There is cooperation with other kibbutzim in the area in additional pursuits such as the regional date-packing plant and Ardag, a large fish hatchery near Eilat. Ketura also operates a carpentry shop. Many members do, however, work outside the kibbutz in professional fields such as teaching, accounting, and bookkeeping. Environmentalism Ketura is part of the so-called Green Kibbutz movement. It has pioneered many new ecologically sounder practices, as well as adopting more common environmentally friendly habits. The Arava Institute for Environmental Studies (AIES), is also located here. The institute promotes regional cooperation between Israelis, Palestinians, and residents of other neighboring Arab countries in environmental matters. It also researches and draws attention to some of the ecological problems in the region, as well as researching the desert ecosystem. External links *Official website *The Kibbutz Program Center *Hadassah Medical Organization *Official website of the Arava Institute for Environmental Studies *Web site of Algatech, plant for production of natural astaxanthin. *Ardag, Ltd. - mariculture. *Account of a trip to Ketura *Report of a trip to many kibbutzim in the area including Ketura *Pictures of Ketura Category:Eilat Category:Kibbutzim Category:Kibbutz Movement Category:Settlements established in 1973 he:קטורה pl:Qetura